Dimie
The Dimie are a common race in Andronovia. They are very much associated with the humans myths of werewolves. Origin Legend has it that the Dimie were created in the great war. A Mage (who later came to be known as the Grand Mage) wanted to rule, in so he attacked the kingdom of Andraia. He had made two new armies so he could have them fight and destroy the kingdom. This army proved hard to defeat even with magic (which many did not have in Andraia, as many were Morserian) The Prince gathered his most trusted knights and went to the forest to ask the animals for help. Though none would help him, and did not trust him. His last hope was with wolves of the forest. Known to be one of the most magical beings, he asked them to help fight in the war. The Alpha however turned this idea down. Instead though he granted him and his knights their abilities, as well as the ability to change into wolves. He warned them though that it should be used only to protect man kind. If they bit, or scratched man kind for any other means they would be punished. The punishment would result in becoming a Limie. Something less, but part of the forest forever. The knights showed fear of this. Though the prince assured them that together they would be stronger, and keep each other from having this happen. In agreement all four knights and the prince became as they called it Dimie. They were able to then fight with more strength, and speed to defeat the armies of the Grand Mage. Appearance and Physiology The Dimie change into White wolves. It is said this is to depict their pure hearts, to protect man kind. The alpha is slightly bigger then the rest. Should another become alpha they will grow slightly bigger to depict this new strength they have. They also are stronger then the others in the pack. They are also able to change at will, anytime they wish or feel the need. A Dimie is describe to be the best of man and the best of beast. As they keep their minds when they change. As well as have a mix of minds in human form. They are able see the world in a new way. Free to run and do as a wolf would, yet also the understanding of man. Due to this they will remember what they do as wolves. Dimie are immortal, they stop aging the moment they first change. For many this is around seventeen or eighteen if they were born a Dimie. For an Alpha this is a younger age as they are stronger around Fifteen or Sixteen. They can also heal rapidly from wounds, and their bones are stronger then even other immortal beings. It would take more strength to cause any major damage in order to kill them. Transformation You can not just become a Dimie. You must either be born to a Dimie, or be granted it by the king (the first born male descendant/s of the prince). When a Dimie changes, it is so fast the human eye only sees a gleam of light around the Dimie. It is instantaneous for them to change, and it doesn't hurt. Clothes do not change and seem to disappear as the Dimie changes. The clothes most often after are nothing but dust, as no clothes are found afterwards. It is a good idea to discard them before changing to avoid them turning to dust. Though for the Dimie this doesn't affect them as it would a human or unmated being of Andronovia. As their instinct is to look only on their mate in a sexual manner. They also know by instinct when to look at even their mates in this manner. Other wise they look them in the eye, never down. Abilities Dimie have many abilities that make them stronger, faster, and others that give them ability to defeat stronger species of Andronovia. Weather they are in wolf form or humanoid form they are able to access these abilities. They are faster then what people think they are. They are faster then many other beings of Andronovia except the Vimie which they are equal too. They are stronger then other beings. They are able to lift sixty tons with no effort at all. This enhances their fighting strength +2 points. They also have enhanced endurance & stamina to let them get away without getting over tired. As well as enhanced senses. They can hear things others can not, and they can smell something far away. Do to this they will be able to smell the one that is most compatible for them, thus making it hard or impossible to mate with anyone else. They also have a keen sense to remember these smells if they are significant to them. Such as the scent of their mate, or someone they are close to, they can also see in low light. A Dimie also has enhanced acrobatics. They can jump from high places and land on their feet. They can jump from one object to another to get away fast, much like parkour. They can also jump off buildings to give them thrust for kicking or moving around faster. This enhances their fighting strength +1 points. A Dimie has a telepathic connection to others in his pack. Once he chooses to form this connection it can not be broken, except by the kings magic. The Dimie will speak in each others minds when in wolf form (this is only what they wish to tell others much like speaking in human form. They are not able to know everything that goes on in your mind if you don't wish to share it), and have a bond to the alpha that makes him loyal to him no matter what the alpha tells him to do. The Dimie also have other abilities granted to them when they change. These abilities manifests themselves in different ways. These abilities were given to the wolves to help protect, and fight their enemies. Having all these extra ability's is extremely rare, as is having none. Though cases of these have been found. Strength - very common A Dimie can normally lift sixty tons, though if the ability manifests it self into this ability the Dimie will be able to life up to 100 tons. They also have a stronger durability then other Dimie. They can with stand any harm from weapons. Also temperature will not harm them. This enhances their fighting strength +4 points. Enhanced knowledge - very common A Dimie that has this ability have photographic memories. They learn even faster within seconds even, and are very good at finding out things they need to find out. Some even become geniuses due to how much information they can retain. Enhanced speed - common A Dimie that has this ability can run even faster then other Dimie. They can at times even run as fast or faster then a Vimie. Self control - rare A Dimie that has this ability can control their instincts and emotions. Making them stronger. They can hold them off for a few Minish (months). They can then release this energy through fighting or greater speed. Though they have to repel it in a few months time, otherwise they will take it out in anger around those they love without meaning too. Control of others - rare A Dimie with this ability can control when other Dimie, or Limie change. They can also control others instincts and emotions. This enhances their magic +4 points. Packs The Dimie like wolves form packs and have ranks. Like wolves, as submissive act lower ranking wolves bare their throats/necks to a higher ranked wolf. Alpha - The alpha pair are the leaders of the pack. They have the most responsibility. They are required to know all forest laws and obey them. They decide who joins their pack, when and where to have pack meetings or hunt, and they decide the ranks of their members. They also are responsible for the actions, and safety of their pack. They decide how to punish those who don't obey them or the laws of the forest. The alpha status goes through the ranks. When a another rank becomes alpha their line will be alpha and thus change sooner, and be slightly stronger then the others in their pack. Beta - The beta or the beta pair is second in command. They are the alphas most trusted advisers. They may call hunts, and help take care of things within the pack. They also help the alpha decide who to let into the pack. If anything should happen to the alpha or the alpha they will become the alpha. They are also able to give lower ranked wolves orders in which must be obeyed. Only an alpha can overrule a command given if needed. They have a mental connection to the alpha even in human form in order to communicate what the alpha wishes for them to do. Delta - The Delta is third in command. They are betas in training, and in case something should happen to the beta they will become beta. They also have a duty to train new Dimie, teach them the ropes, and help them adjust to things. They also have the duty to oversee the other lower ranks and make sure they are doing their jobs. They also have the job of convincing the Limie to become a Dimie, and live peacefully. If the Limie should agree to be Dimie the Delta will bring them to the alpha or beta for him to examine if he should or should not be a Dimie. If not it is then the Deltas duty to help them become ready. Whatever reason it may be that the alpha or beta sees in him which makes him not right to be a Dimie. Sentinel - The Sentinel is a subordinate rank thus they have no command in the pack. They are the first line of defense. They ensure the safety of the pack. They patrol the territory and make sure no intruders enter in. They defend the packs territory against outside threats or Limie. It is there duty to meet and greet visitors to know of their intent, and where they are from. They are the police of the packs and make sure that no fights occur, and make sure they follow rules and laws. Scouts - The scout is a subordinate rank, thus they have no command in the pack. The scouts are messengers for their pack. They visit other packs sending them messages from their alphas or receive messages to bring back to their alpha or beta. They report any new packs in the area, everything about this new pack, and any other important changes. They also warn the pack of any danger that may be present. They also find out which wolves have been banished or are omega, and why this is so. Subordinates - Subordinates are regular members of the pack. They have no rank and do as the alpha or beta tells them to. Omega - The Omegas are not found in every pack all the time. This is due to the fact that they usually done something wrong, and are either waiting judgment from the alpha, or they have to prove they will not do it again. They have to work hard to get to be a regular member and prove worthy to be in the pack. Otherwise they will be banished. In some packs they are picked on by other members. It is not a very favored rank to be.